Dangerous Love
by FictionalDreamer13
Summary: He wasn't the boy I'd come to love anymore, he was something else entirely that sent chills up and down my spine.
1. Preface

Preface

With my heart beating erratically in my chest a small gasp escaped my lips as he stepped out of the shadows. He wasn't the boy I'd come to love anymore, he was something else entirely that sent chills up and down my spine. I could see the hunger that threatened to consumed him as he struggled for control. With one last look he disappeared in a speed that was impossible. I glanced around telling myself I was trying to find him but, really I was looking for a chance to escape even though I was unable to move.

"Are you afraid?" his cold and sinister voice whispered through the darkness of the shadows surrounding me. Unable to find my voice I nodded at his question but, there was doubt in my mind. Was I actually afraid of him? Apart of me was terrified of the monster he was but, the other part didn't care I was in love with him, so what did it matter if he wasn't human.

After a few minutes he slowly emerged from the shadows, I felt the numbness leave when I saw him. Still, I could faintly see the monster that lurked beneath the surface begging to show itself but, as if it was locked in place it stayed as he approched me. "You don't have to be, I promise I would never hurt you." he spoke while brushing his finger tips along my cheek before placing his hand flat on the right side of my face as he pulled me into him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's been a very long day and since school started I was already embarrassed by Amy and her friends after she "Accidentally" shot orange soda through a straw in my direction perfectly making everyone laugh as I ran to the girls bathroom. So, now I'm standing in front of the mirror trying to get the orange stain out of my white Henley shirt. I could faintly hear the bell ringing as it always did to let us students know it was time for class but, I was going to be late. I let the water run over my hand as I started combing through my black hair where pop had landed. Oddly enough the whole reason I cut my hair was to avoid situations like this. After I cleaned myself up I made my way to class.

"Well, It's nice of you to join us Lydia." My teacher said as I entered the already started class before she went back to finishing what she was going to say, "We have a new student joining us today, Stand up and introduce yourself." she said before sitting down at her desk. On the far right of the classroom the new kid stood up to address the class. He was freakishly tall probably around six foot two. He wore ripped skinny jean with a dark grey long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up to sit just under his elbows exposing his pale arms. It was shocking how flawless and beautiful his skin was and how it brightened his hazel eyes and his light pink lips. He seemed little uncomfortable as he pushed the long strand of his brown hair back. "Hi, I'm Greyson." he said making his voice as sweet as possible while he glimpsed around the room.

For the rest of class every girl tried to get his attention but, was instantly shut down. Finally when class ended Greyson was the first to get out the door trying to get away from his adoring fans. Like always I was the last out of the classroom mainly because I wanted to get away from Amy before she could do anything else. So, I headed to my locker to drop off my books before going home but, was greet by a very angry Greyson whispering into the cell phone, "None of us are happy about this, I don't care if its not negotiable. I'm not putting up with this for much longer." he said before hanging up the phone.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"That's my locker." I said.

He gave a puzzled look before understanding so without words he moved away swiftly but, not before Amy came and bumped into me causing me to drop the books I was dropping off. Lucky for me Greyson caught one and passed it over as I picked up the rest. "Thank you." I said with a smile. "You're welcome." he replied and smiled back. It seem to fall into an awkward silence after that but, he would glance over at me until three people caught his eye. I knew that had to be new students because I'd never seen them before

First, was a girl that looked exactly like Greyson. She was around five foot six with a body that most actresses and models would kill for. She wore black leggings with a purple shirt that hung off her right shoulder and a pair of black flats. Her long brown hair was draped over her left shoulder and down the front of her body that ended close to her belly button that was impeccably straight. Her pale skin made her light pink lips stand out as well as her more green then brown hazel eyes. When she saw Greyson her face lit up in the most glorious smile, "Greyson." she called in a voice that was so hypnotic, many people turned to look at her.

Standing next to her holding hands was a boy that looked shockingly similar but, different at the same time. He wore a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned with a white T-shirt underneath and black jeans. He had the same flawless pale skin as the others but, his hair was dirty blond and was shaved short on the sides but, longer on top that was gelled into spikes. His dark brown eyes stood out just like Greyson and that girl but, he wasn't as cheerful as them. He didn't smile or anything but glance around at other students before his eyes meet Greyson's.

Lastly, was another girl. She had blonde hair that just below her shoulders that was curled to perfection. Her clothes were a little to dressy for school but, she wore a black and blue quarter sleeve flare dress that exposed most of her long pale legs. Her pale skin made her bright red lips really pop, which was obviously the point. Her skinny figure was much like the other girl but, she was a little more bosomy. Her Emerald eyes were framed by long black eye lashes sparkled in the light from the hallway. She too, looked uncomfortable.

It was shocking how beautiful they all were and it was also really strange the similarities between the four of them was puzzling. As soon as Greyson saw them he strode down the hallway it was hard not to stare as he ran his hand through his hair again whiling laughing at something the girl with brown hair said. After I put my books in my locker, I headed outside to the parking lot. I searched my bag making sure I had everything I had before I got into my Nissan. I did a quick glance around the parking lot when I caught the girl that I'm assuming was Greyson's sister looking at me curiously before she and the others got into the black car. Not long after they all got in the car, they all left. So, I decided to do the same and go home and hopefully see Greyson tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its been a month since the new kids started at school and I've actually been enjoying it, mainly because it's the first time in a long time where I didn't have to worry about Amy and her friend's tripping me in the hallways or throwing things at me and spilling stuff on me. Since Greyson arrived Amy has been spending all her time trying to get Greyson to notice her which was pathetic but, every time she got ignored or shot down and after looking completely disgusted by her. I couldn't help but laugh silently to myself at how desperate she was acting.

As everyone watched Amy, I watched Greyson and the others. It was quite obvious they were different and I wasn't just talking about how unbelievably and unnaturally perfect they were, I was talking about their attitudes and their interaction with other people which most of the time the avoided at all costs. It was strange how no one else noticed it but, they were all so caught up in their appearance nothing else mattered.

I mean sure they are beautiful and Greyson was exquisite with his bright hazel eyes that shined when they hit the light just right and how he would run his hand through his hair it was enough to make any girl swoon. I knew it was wrong to stare but, I couldn't help it, it was almost impossible but, whenever I looked at him butterflies would fill my stomach and everything would melt away until it was only him I saw. I was pretty sure he knew I was staring at him because ever so slightly he glanced out of his prevails and turned his head in my direction catching my eyes and locking in on them. We stared at each other for what seemed like sours before the boy next to him gave him a nudged, breaking his hold on me.

I blinked a few times before looking around the room, thankfully no one saw what just happened but, I realized I spoke way too soon. Amy was standing with her back against the wall glaring at me. I knew I made a huge mistake and that I was going to pay for it. Getting up as fast as I could not caring about who way watching or how much noise I made I had to get out of there. Grabbing my school bag, giving one last glance at Greyson who had a very confused look on his face before I nearly ran out of the cafeteria.

"Crap, crap, crap." I repeated over and over again as I rested my forehead against my locker. What was that back in the cafeteria I asked myself. Trying to think of the best explanation possible but, I was coming up blank. All I could think about was the way his eyes locked on mine and how they made the whole world disappear. Surely that wasn't normal.

When the bell finally rung for class I nearly jumped out of my skin. With my heart beating rapidly in my chest I took a deep breath to calm myself down as I opened my locker scrambling around trying to find my chemistry text book. As I entered the classroom, I took my normal seat which just so happened to be right beside Greyson's sister Allison. For the whole month we sat together not once did we speak to each other but, sometimes i would catch her looking at me curiously.

"Hi." Some said from my left side that made all the hairs on my body stand up, looking over I saw Allison standing there just as she was getting ready to sit down.

"Hey." I said while blinking a few times in surprise.

"Sorry it's taking me so long to introduce myself, I'm Allison." she said while showing her bright pearl white teeth as she smiled. "You have class with my brother, don't you?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, he's in my next class actually, is there something you need me to tell him or whatever?" I asked. Silently hoping she did, it would give me a chance to see if the same thing would happen as it did in the cafeteria would happen again, "And I'm Lydia." I added before she could speak.

"Could you tell him that Callie and I are getting pick up by Liz so he doesn't have to wait for us afterschool." she said just when our teacher walked in the room telling us to be quiet and open our books to page 200. So, I just smiled and nodded my head so I wouldn't get in trouble. "Thank you Lydia." she said before turning to her text book.

We didn't speak again but, that was aright. I wasn't sure I if I could speak, the butterflies in my stomach flew around as each second it got closer to my next class with Greyson. I didn't really know what to expect, would the world just disappear every time I see him? Everything was making me very confused and somehow time slipped away from me and it was time for my next class. Allison waved Good-Bye as she stood and waved to the beautiful blonde girl which I guess was Callie before they both disappeared.

I was the second person to make it to class, and my heart started to beat faster as I realized it was Greyson sitting at his desk writing something on a piece of paper in front of him, completely oblivious to the world and that he wasn't alone anymore. As the butterflies started to move around faster, I stood tall and walked over to his desk.

"Hey Greyson," I said as his head snapped up in my direction, just realizing he wasn't alone "Allison, wanted me to tell you that her and Callie were getting picked up by Liz right now, so you don't have to wait for them." I said a little fast at the end as he stared at me without stopping to blink.

"Ah, thanks for telling me." he said. I nodded once and turned around to walk to the back of the room where my desk was but, stopped as he spoke again, "I feel bad that you know my name but, I don't know yours." he said catching my eyes again.

"It's Lydia." I said just as Amy and her friends entered the room laughing but, stopping when they saw Greyson and I next to each other. I dropped my head and quickly went to my seat before Amy could say anything. Greyson had turned around in his seat to stare at me then looking at a very pissed off Amy and back at me to raise his perfectly shaped eyebrow and I shrugging my shoulders at him infuriating her more. I was really going to get it now.

After class ended I stayed behind a bit and waited for everyone to leave hoping I wasn't going to get ambushed as soon as I left the room. I got up and was nearly giving a heart attack when I saw Greyson standing behind me with his head cocked sideways.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, what are you doing?" he asked slightly amused.

"Sitting here so I could avoid what would happen as soon as I left the classroom." I said as my heart started to slow down

"Well, nothing is going to happen so get up and lets go." he said pointing to the door with his thumb.

I grabbed all my things and held them close to my chest as I stood up as I walked to the door with Greyson walking silently behind me. As we walked through the door, sure enough Amy and her group were standing just across the hall watching us as Greyson put his hand on my back moving me forward, sending my heart into over drive and making my skin feel warm from his touch. By the time I reached my locker everyone was watching Greyson and I walk beside each other with shock all over their faces.

"I'll walk you all the way out to your car just so no one bothers you, sound good?" he asked.

"Sure, thank you." I said dropping everything off and closing locker before we left.

"How do you do that?" I asked catching him off guard.

"How do I do what?" he asked very confused.

"It's like you are completely in your own world, you don't realize that everyone is staring at you." I told him.

He looked around at everyone a little shocked that everyone was staring at us but, he shrugged it off at stared at me instead which made me blush as he once again looked amused. When I finally looked around we were a foot away from my car. I looked around and found his car parked not that far from mine, Allison's boyfriend was leaning against as he watch our moves very closely.

"Thanks for walking me to my car, you should probably go let him in the car." I said pointing behind him while he followed to where I was pointing too.

"Not a problem, I'll see you tomorrow." he said studying me before leaving.

I quickly got into my car and left the school. By the time I got home I was so dazed that I walked by my mom and brother without saying anything. When I finally got to my room I heard the door open and slam shut as my older sister announced she was home. Sitting on the edge of my bed I could still feel where his hand touched me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" My sister yelled as she walked into my bedroom, "First you get into some weird staring thing with Greyson than, you get caught talking to him than, you walk out of the classroom with him! What are you thinking Lydia! Amy is going to make your life a living hell." she said getting louder and louder.

"She already does make my life a living hell." I said finally breaking out of my dazed state, "And his sister told me to tell him, so I did." I got off the bed before glaring at her.

"That doesnt explain why he fallowed you out of the classroom. I dont know what to do Lydia, nothing I say to Amy is going to get her to cool down. Shes super pissed." she said almost as if she was ashamed but, I didn't believe it for a second.

My sister Haylie and Amy have been friends since they both started school which was a year before I did. Ever since day one she's been a pain in my ass. I would come home from school dirty and have food in my hair every time my mom would ask me what happened, I told her it was Amy but, she was so fooled by Amy's fake nice girl act she didn't believe me. Like everyone else they couldn't see the snake Amy really was.

After another hour of me getting yelled at by Haylie, I promised her I would stay away from Greyson. So, after my family and I ate dinner, we hung out for a while before I went back to my room to pick out what i was going to wear to school tomorrow. I settled on a pair of black flats, dark blue ripped skinny jeans, white tank top and black cardigan. I crawled in to bed and almost instantly fell asleep dreaming of hazel eyes.

In the morning, everyone was still in their pajamas and trying to find what they needed by the time it was for us to leave, I however being the smart one I was showered, dressed and was just finishing up my makeup. By the time I got to school other students were there hanging out in the halls laughing and joking around but, stopped when they saw me I knew it wouldn't take long until everyone would be gossiping about Greyson walking me to my car.

I could only imagine what they where thinking but i was pulled out of through as i walked up to my locker i noticed someone was already there waiting for me. It was Allison. She had her long brown hair pulled into a ponytail with the ends curled slightly half way down the back of her black leather jacket she wore with a pair of really tight skinny jeans. She froze for a second before whipping her head my way before breaking out into a smile.

"Hey Lydia." Allison called loudly as I rushed down the hall.

"Hi Allison, what's up?" i asked.

"I just wanted to thank you again for yesterday and i was wondering if you wanted to hangout with me at lunch?" she asked with hopeful smile made it almost impossible to say no but, I thought about my promise to Haylie. Realizing I didn't promise her I would stay away from Allison and where Allison was the rest of them were there too.

"Alright, are the others going to be there?" i asked innocently.

"They will be but, class is about to start and I have to go meet Ethan so I'll meet you outside your class okay?" With a small smile I nodded to her and we both parted ways once I had my books I needed for class.

It was 20 minutes until lunch and I was surprisingly calm but, excited. I couldn't focus on anything after getting yelled at by my teacher twice, I tried my best to pay attention as the hands of the old clock on the wall ticking away second by second. The 20 mintues passed by and the bell had rung before I could even close my book, Allison came smiling into the classroom with the girl Callie.

"Lydia this is Callie and Callie this is Lydia" biting down on her lip as her head moved back and forth nervously. I was frozen in shock by how amazing how beautiful she was up close, she had blond hair that went in waves that reached just below her shoulder blades that was pulled back slightly by a head band. She wore a black half sleeve shirt with pink flowers on it that hugged her body so tightly it looked second skin with a black skirt that ended at mid thigh and fanned out slightly showing off her long pale legs.

"Hello Lydia." she said politely while glancing me over.

"Hi."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Allison asked a little less nervous it seemed before we headed out.

As the three of as walked to the cafeteria I couldnt help but, notice all the people gawking at me. It made me a little uncomfortable walking with two of the most beautiful people in the school while I looked so plain. Callie opened the door and as soon as we stepped through I almost turned to go right back out but, Allison locked arms with me and dragged me forward. Everyone stared but two faces stood out the most Amy's was filled with shock and anger while Greyson's was filled with confusion and something else I couldn't identify.

When we got to the table Allison sat down beside Ethan while Callie sat beside allison and Greyson which left me to sit in between Greyson and Ethan. They all picked up conversations with each other when I sat there awkwardly I started to feel uncomfortable sitting with people I knew nothing about as they laughed and joked. I glanced at everyone in the room and almost everyone was looking at our table.

"Are you okay?" a voice, Greyson asked.

"What? oh, yes I'm." I blushed and put my head down slightly.

"Don't worry about them." Greyson said almost in my ear as I turned my head to find him looking around the room before turning back to me. He was leaning towards me with a smile on his face that made me melt with one last blink his eyes met mine.

It was just the same as before, everything around me just disappeared except him. Greyson's hazel eyes were burned brightly as my whole body tingled and my skin burned. His eyes slowly glanced down at my lips as they began to part while letting out a small gasp. Our eyes started to close slighty but, a loud noise fallowed by laughing caused Greyson and I to jump as our heads to fly in the direction of the laughing.

"Are you guys going to kiss or just stare awkwardly at each other?" Ethan laughed as we both stare at him confused. We both looked at each other and realized just how close we were, both of us leaning into the other. My face started to heat up and I was the first one of us to turn away.

After that I got included in the conversation and didn't look back at Greyson but, I could still feel the tingling in my body every time he would move.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was something odd going on here, Listening to Allison, Greyson, Ethan and Callie talk was strange. They would say something but, it was like it had a totally different meaning behind it or I would ask something and they would give eachother looks before answering. Greyson for the most part stayed quiet and would catch me looking at him from the corner of his eye but, it was when he sat straight up and angrily whipped his head in Amy's direction I could have sworn his eyes had changed color.

"Greyson, what is it?" Allison frantic words broke through the angry expersaion, while everyone looked at him in confusion, had she seen his eyes change color too?

"Nothing, you have the same class together right?" He said looking at Allison and than at me, "Would you mind if I walked you both to class?" he asked.

"No not at all, what do you say Lydia?" She winked at me when Greyson was looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Sure." I said giving him a smile. I was still a little confused by what just happened but, Greyson walking me to class was enough to get my mind off of it.

Greyson stood up first when the bell had rung and waited for me to get up also. As we walked behind Allison, ethan and Callie, Greyson put his hand on my lower back gently pushing me forward but, he didn't look at me. I could feel the wamth of his hand through my cardigan making my skin feel like it was on fire but, before we could get out of the cafeteria someone grabbed my arm stopping me from going any futher.

"Haylie?"

"Do you mind if I borrow your car?" She asked with a smile but, I could see the fury in her eyes that spoke a thousand words.

"When?" I asked looking up at Greyson who had a blank expersseion on his face as he looked at Haylie.

"After school, I'm sorry it's last minute," she said before looking at Greyson. "Hi, im Haylie, Lydia's sister." She said giving him a smile.

"Hello, If you'd like I could drive you home Lydia." he said catching my sister and I off guard, nearly laughing at my shocked face. I nodding at him took my car keys out of my pocket and handed them to haylie who was furious but, ran off back to Amy.

"Thank you but, what about the others? How will they get home?" I asked looking over to them as the stood there starring at Greyson.

"Liz will pick them up. Class is about to start lets go." He said putting his hand back on the spot on my lowerback as we joined Allison and everyone else.

Ethan walked beside Greyson and was whispering in his ear quiet enough that I couldn't hear but, a few seconds later Ethan looked at him than at me and nodded. I caught Allison looking at them both confused just like I was but, I got the feeling that she knew what they were saying as impossible as it was. Being so preoccupied I didn't even realize Callie had left until we were at my classroom door.

"I'll see you in an hour." Greyson said trying is best to smile but, sadness still masked his face as his eyes studied me.

"Yes, in an hour." I said.

"Come on Lydia." Allison said giving me a sad smile before taking me away from Greyson.

For the whole class Allison and I talked, asking each other questions. I found out that Greyson and Allison were twins and they lived with their guardians Liz and Dallas for a few years before Callie and Ethan joined there family and how the moment she meet Ethan it was like the world just disappeared. I swear my jaw dropped when she said that because the same thing happened to me with Greyson. I had so many questions I wanted to ask but, I didn't because somehow knowing the answers probably wasn't the best thing. She moved onto asking me questions about my family and my hobbies and other stuff but, it was when she asked me how I felt about her brother that made me stop dead in my tracks. I didn't exactly know what to say, I do like him but, in away its more than that almost like I couldn't picture myself with another person but him. As I tried to think of something to say I was saved by the bell ringing.

I felt really stiff getting up but, I grabbed everything and fallowed Allison out the door when I realized Greyson was standing there waiting for me. A huge grin spread across my face as I threw myself at him, it wasn't until his arms were around me that I realized I made a huge mistake. We let each other go and I could tell I took him by surprise but, he was smiling as he looked down. The smile returned to my face as well as the blush that heated my face. I don't know what came over me and I didn't care, I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Are you ready for class?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Is anyone ever ready for class." I said laughing.

Allison said goodbye and took off for her class as we walked down the hallway to our class. As we got to the door I was a little disappointed that Greyson would be sitting all the way in the front but, when we got to my seat he surprised me by sitting next to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead." he said waiting for my question.

"How come you are hanging out with me? I mean I like it but, I don't exactly fit in with all of you." I couldn't look at him as I asked that question but, it was the truth. Why did they want to hangout with me? Amy would be a better person for him to turn his attention to not me. I was plain, compared to them.

"Who said you had to fit in?" he asked.

"No one."

"Exactly but, to answer your question, You're a great girl, a joy to be around, very beautiful and you're different from everyone else and I wouldn't want to hangout with anyone but you. You know I don't think I've ever said that to anyone before." He laughed slightly before becoming serious.

I was so confused until Amy walked in and saw us sitting together, I could almost see the fire in her eyes as she glared.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I could feel Greyson shift beside me for a second I thought he was going to get up and leave but, intstead he grabbed my hand that was sitting on my lap that was shaking slightly and grasped it tightly. His touch made me calmer somehow and for that I was greatful. Amy finally tore her eyes from us as people started entering the classroom and began sitting down. I huge sigh of relief escaped my lips and Greyson started to let go of my hand but, I grabbed it tighter not wanting to let go of him. I saw him smile from the corner of my eye.

"Last class of the day, I'm handing out assignment's..." Our teacher began as she walked in the classroom but, abruptly stopped as she noticed Greyson and I sitting together. She didn't try to hide the confusion that laced her face but she quickly recovered and began speaking again, I laughed a little before putting my free arm on my desk so I could rest my chin on it but, stilling holding Greyson's hand tight enough that my knuckles turned white so he wouldn't let go.

"You don't have to hold on to my hand so tightly, I wont let go if you don't want me too." He whispered in my ear trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." I said loosening my grip.

With our assiments in front of us, we started answering the questions and it was quite interesting watching Greyson work, every once in a while his eyebrows would pull together when he was deep in thought. He would notice me starring at him and would smile before concentrating again and the whole time he still had his hand wrapped around mine, it was so soft and freakishly pale compared to mine it was odd to see but, it was comforting. When the other students started to notice us sitting together they would either look confused, shocked, angry or just had to do a double take before getting back to work.

As I looked up at the old clock hanging on the wall of the classroom I noticed time was going by way to fast, there was only two minutes left and then I would have to go home. Reaching in my pocket for my keys, I remembered Haylie had them and that Greyson was going to drive me home. This would be a great way to try and get to know him better, I smiled at the thought, to get to know this crazily beautiful boy in ways no one around here would ever get to know and maybe find out why Greyson and the others are so different. I could tell there was something not right with them but, it didn't exactly matter to me. My curiosity is just getting the best of me.

"Ready to go?" He asked letting go of my hand.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Class is over, are you coming?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes, I am." feeling a little embarrassed.

"Remember, I'm driving you home." He said smiling.

"Yes, are you sure it isn't a problem?" I asked putting my things into my bag thankful I had both hands available.

"Of course, they all have a way home if that's what you're worried about." he said as we walked out the classroom door into the full hallway.

It was nice to be out of the school building, with the cool breeze hitting my face I forgot about all the people staring at me and relaxed. I could see my sister getting into my car but, paused to look at my for a split second before finally get in a driving away. When we reached his car he opened the passenger side door for me before I got in and closing it when I was settled in the seat. This was amazing, it looked brand new and even had that new car smell. He got in and started the car, Ramones sounded all around us in the car and making me smile.

"Ramones?"

"Yes, one of my favourite bands ever." He said turning it down slightly.

"Mine too."

"Really? what others do you like?" He questioned as he pulled the car out of its parking spot.

"Aside from Ramones, Rolling Stones, MSMR, Fallout Boy, Smashing Pumpkins, Misfits, Hozier and a few others." I told him honestly.

"Interesting." He said fascinated by my crazy taste in music.

"I'm kind of all over the place, what do you like?"

"I myself, am all over the place also, I like Kansas, Led Zeppelin, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Queen, Mikky Ekko, M83, Vaults and Young Empires, almost everything." He laughed.

"Interesting." I said mimicking him with a huge smile.

"So, I couldn't help but notice how scared you are of Amy and I was wondering why that is?" He asked changed the topic and getting very serious.

"Her and Haylie have been best friends since they both started school and as Haylie's younger sister Amy found it fun to torment me but, thankfully Haylie has some pull on the situation so I don't get it as bad as the other people Amy bullies." I told him truthfully

"Why doesn't Haylie tell her to leave you alone?" He asked.

"She doesn't want to get on Amy's bad side I guess."

"Well, you could always ask my sister to help, she wouldn't have a problem with taking Amy's arms off." He laughed but, I could see in his eyes he was serious.

"Maybe I will but, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No, go ahead." He said as we stopped at the lights.

"Allison and I were talking today and I wanted to know how long you've lived with Liz and Dallas?" I asked feeling really embarrassed.

"She told you about them?" Greyson said clearly I'd caught him off guard.

"Not really, she just said you've been with them for awhile then Callie and Ethan came along." I spoke quietly.

"Yes, Allison and I have been with them for a quite awhile, 15 going on 16 years to answer your question, while Callie has only been with us for 10 and Ethan 7 years." He told me.

"So you both were 2 when they adopted you?" I pushed for more answers.

"Ahh, yeah. " He said looking really uncomfortable.

"Where are your real parents?" I asked, as his head shot in my direction confused.

"I'm not sure." I answered.

"I hope I'm not bothering you with my questions, I don't mean to intrude. You don't have to answer them if you don't want to." I told him.

"No, you aren't. It's just I've never been asked these questions before." he said truthfully.

"That's my house." I said pointing to the opening between the trees.

When he turned into my drive way the feeling in the car changed. It felt sad almost and disappointed. Our eyes caught each others and the familiar world melting away thing until he was the only thing in my sight. I started thinking about what Allison but, it was really hard to think about anything other than kissing this beautiful boy in front of me but, I knew it would be wrong. We hardly knew each other and it would be moving way to fast. I closed my eyes and looked down snapping us out of the trans we were in.

"I'd invite you inside but, my mother is already home." I said stilling looking down.

"That's fine, there's always next time."


	7. Important!

Hello to all my readers!

I want to apologise for taking forever with an update! I know you all are expecting a new chapter and I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything!

These past few weeks I've been thinking a lot about my story and have decided to make some changes however, These changes will not affect the pervious chapters or the character already introduced and because you have all been so kind with reviews and waiting, I've decided that I will share with you what is going to be happening.

Firstly, My original thought was going to be this story is only going to be one part but, recently I've thought about making it into 3 parts. That's right Lydia and Greyson's story is going to be expanded beyond this story you are reading at the moment!

Secondly, I'm going to be adding a bunch of new characters but, I'm not going to go into detail on that one because I want you to be surprised but, what you should know is that some of them might be human and some might not be ;)

Thirdly, I will be exploring more into Greyson and his families background, human life and all!

Lastly, There will be deaths of certain characters that includes the some of the main characters.

With all that said, I will be posting chapters starting tomorrow and I hope you all enjoy them!

love to all my readers 3 and thank you!

\- Taylor.


	8. Chapter 6

For the rest of the night, it felt like I was running on a high as Greyson's words floated around my mind in a never ending circle "There's always next time." the butterflies that flew around my stomach started feeling uncomfortable. Tomorrow would be interesting, with whatever was going on between Greyson and I and my new friendship with his sister, it was for the first time in a long time that I felt like I was truly happy. Sure I was still curious about the mystery that was Greyson and his family but, I knew in time the truth would come out it was just a matter of time, I hoped.

My heart was pretty much racing when I drove around the school parking lot, I tried my best to not look around for a certain black car but, I was disappointed when i didn't see it. Sadness washed over me as walked slowly into the school and to my locker but, when I got there I realized I wasn't alone.

"Hi Lydia, how are you this morning?" Amy asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Great, how are you?" I said back.

"I'm alright, I actually have a problem. Do you know what that problem might be?" she asked as her anger in tone started to slip through the sweetness.

"I think I have an Idea." I said quietly.

"Stay away from Greyson Lydia or things are going to get much worse." she sneered.

"No." I said oddly confident.

"What did you just say." As she grabbed my arm squeezing it until it was clear I was in pain.

I never realized how strong she was until she held my arm in her hand squeezing and bending it until the blood circulation was pretty much cut off. My face must have shown how much pain I was in because Amy laughed keeping her hold until my right arm close to breaking with her nails digging into my skin thorough my shirt. Out the corner of my eye I seen a shadow. Amy had jumped slightly and turned her head to the side to look at who was there. Allison was standing there, her face masked into a sinister glare as she looked at Amy then her hand on my wrist. Amy's face had lost all its colour while her eyes were open wide as she looked at Allison's frightening stare but, I could see her body shaking slightly with her teeth clamped shut it was almost like as she was holding back. Her hand twitched a little before she opened her mouth to speak.

"If you want to keep your arm, I suggest you let her go." She hissed through her teeth.

Amy's eyes widened even more at Allison, she was like a deer caught in a headlight. Thankfully slowly her grip loosened until she finally let go. It was painful as the blood rushed back through my veins, I winced and I cradled my arm into my chest. Pulling up my sleeve you could see where her fingers were as the bruises started showing. I didn't even notice as Amy left until i saw her pretty much running down the hall. I could see the concern in her eyes as I pulled my sleeve back down.

"Thank you." I said almost breathless.

"You're welcome. Just remember I've got your back, she won't ever be a threat to you again." She smiled slightly before her head shot in another direction.

"Good morning ladies." Greyson said as he approached us.

"Hello Brother." Allison smiled brightly.

"Hey." I said dropping my arm.

"Is something wrong?" As he eyed me suspiciously.

"I was thinking, Ethan and I were going to see a movie this weekend, why don't you both come with us? It would be a like a double date." She smiled changing the subject.

Double date? At first my mind wasn't able to process that and I wasn't the only one, the way Greyson was looking at Allison she seemed to really catch him off guard. She smiled innocently at him and it looked like he was in some internal conflict so I knew I was the one who had to speak up.

"Sure, that would be great Allison." I smiled

They both turned their heads in my direction, Allison was very pleased while Greyson still looked very conflicted almost saddened. I knew I'd have to ask him about that later. The bell had rung so I made my way to class. Time seemed to pass a little to slowly for my taste as I watched the clock but, soon it would be lunch and I would be back with Greyson it was a thought that made me smile. Unable to focus on my work I started thinking about this weekend, how I would be with Greyson and maybe I could finally figure out what the difference between not just him but, his whole family was from everyone else. After many thoughts and theories, I just gave up. Nothing made sense and I didn't think it ever would. After the bell rung I hurried to put my things away and get out the door.

"Lydia!" Allison almost sang as she walked over to me.

"Allison." I said brightly.

"So, about this weekend, what kind of movie would you like to see?" She asked.

"Ill tell you what, you pick out the movie and if we have another double date I will pick out the next one." I said walking to the door with her beside me.

"Alright!" She smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned.

"Of course." She said wryly.

"Do you remember when you told me that the moment you meet Ethan it was like the world just disappeared, what exactly does that mean?" I whispered.

"Well, for us its like we've found the person we were made to be with, almost like we found a missing piece to ourselves." She said smiling.

"I see." Was all I could say at that moment.

She said for us. A thousand questions had twirled around my head but, the main one that stood out was "What were they?".


End file.
